New School Turn Ups
by rdcampa
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla runs away from her father to move to in with her cousin, Michelle, to get away from her painful past. Easier said then done. Lucy's has to hide herself but still live like a normal teenager at Fairytail academy. Who will she meet and learn to love? Mostly Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale. And a bit more. :I don't own the characters or the photo: Mostly K but Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone ^-^ This is my first story so I apologize for it :D. I also apologize for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy

[Lucy's POV]

Sigh. Lucy, this is the right thing to do. I mean for Mavis sake you're a Heartfilla air. I straighten my back to the voice talking in my head.

Wait, no your not you left that life to live with your cousin, the _Lobsters_. I relies air and slump my shoulders.

So what?! She is still a Heartfilla, _Known _for their success and smarts. I close my eyes trying to block out the voices bickering in my head.

WHAT! DO YOU NOT RELISE WHAT WE JUST DID.

SO MOVING OUT MEANS IDENTYS ARE OUT OF THE PICTURE.

Aw shut up! Man my mind goes crazy if I just leave it alone for 5 seconds. I let out a puff of air. I open my eyes and look at the passing by scenery.

"so you have sighed 5 times since you got in the taxy. Not to mention you keep doing this weird dance move with your body." the taxy driver smiles looking in the mirror.

"shut up…. loke" I reply smirking.

"wait how do you know my name?!" he says looking panicked.

"you have stickers every were that with a L, plus your name tag says loke on it" I say as if common logic.

He narrows his eyes. "Pfft, Observant much?" he comments.

"I think you just lack intelligents" I say smiling.

He pouts then looks back at the road

A couple of minutes ago I left the Heartfilla estate trying to get away from my father. I liked nothing living there. My father would use me as product of his company getting boosts for being a "hard working and caring parent" since my mom died when I was 3. Even though if I did one thing that didn't reach his liking he would slap me. I didn't tell anyone about what my father did because honestly I'm too scared to. Not to mention, all the schools I went to had snobbish people who always used me or said I was a princess. Damn I hated being called a princess. I told my self I just needed to wait till I was 18 then I could move out and get away from my father but everyday things got worse. So I packed my bags and got my savings of money I had kept up and called my cousin, Machelle, that I needed to stay with her for a bit. I also told her she couldn't tell my father. She didn't like it at first but soon understand since I was a teenager and I just needed time to think it out. I think she thought I would some day return but if don't think ill ever do that.

"Hey where here" Loke said waving a hand in front of my face,

I jerk back to reality. "oh sorr- ?". I roll my eyes. "clever naming" I snort. 'hey it took me 3 minutes to think of that!" I grab my purse and take out as 700 jewels to pay and hand them to him. After getting my bags out he waves to me then drives away.

"LUCY?!" a voice calls behind me.

Ok so I know this is REALLY short and boring but if you would stay for the next chapters that would be great! Ill take love and support. I promise ill put more action in the further chapters


	2. Levy Mcgarden

**Hiiiiiiii. Ok heres for another chapter.**

"LUCY?!" a voice calls behind me.

Before I can react, a weight huddles on my back. Two arms wrap around my neck.

"he he, Michelle.." I say prying her off. The thing I loved most about Michelle is that no matter how old she was, she _always _liked to be around me. Even though she was three years older than me, she never let that get in the way. She was my favorite cousin, and my only one on my moms side. _No_ she was the only family member I loved and loved me back.

"How are you Michelle?" I ask grabbing my bags.

"I'm sooooooo happy! I mean living alone was pretty tough but now I get company and even better _your _that company!" she squeals then grabs my other bags.

"Come on. My apartment is the on with the flowers in the front." She said gesturing to a house with daisies and lilacs in the yard. Michelle was going to live in an apartment that stacked on each other but decided to go with this cute little house that was squished next identical houses. She kicked open the door into a small cottage looking house.

"here ill give you the tour." She said setting my bags down and walking off.

"here's the kitchen, bath room and living room." She said skipping to each room.

She ran upstairs. And I quickly followed her.

"And this is my room, and here's another bathroom." She said standing in a hallway pointing to two rooms on the opposite sides.

"And this" she said opening the last door I haven't seen the inside of.

"is your room" she said smiling.

The room was a light shade of pink with a white bed in the middle. On the left was a white dresser and on the right was a white desk. It caught my eye that the only color on the bed was a little blue pillow that said 'you are beautiful'. No that wasn't true, my father said I wasn't beautiful. I know I shouldn't let the things my father says get to me but I agreed with him for once on this one.

"Do you not like it?" Michelle said frowning.

"No I love it" I say smiling at her. A pillow isn't going to be the end of the world.

I lay down on the bed and Michelle goes down stairs. She comes up a second later with my other bags. "Ill let you un pack" she says smiling. She shuts the door and I hear footsteps run down stairs. I'm so tired. I guess a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. I close my eyes.

"Hmm" I open my eye slowly. Wait where am I? This isn't my room?! I suddenly remember I moved out of my father's house and moved in with my cousin. Crap. I forgot to unpack. "Ughhhhhhh" I grunt. I sit up and a note drops from my face.

_Dear Lucy,_

_You forgot to unpack silly. I need to go to work and get groceries so I might be back late_ _tonight_. _Saying that, I don't really have any food in the fridge. I left 20 bucks on the table so you can go out and eat. I suggest Jane's Coffee. Maybe you can get a job there too._ That's right I need to get a job. I go back to reading the letter_. Make sure to have fun. Bye._

_Michelle._

I get out of bed and open my suitcase. I pick out my only pair of jean shorts I have, (not sure how I have this because my dad only let me wear skirts or dresses) and a loose purple tank top. I grab a light jacket to cover up my bruises and a few scares my father gave me. I go to the bathroom room and take a shower. Once I'm out I get dresses and put my hair in a side pony tail. Then I wrap a purple bow over my ponytail.

I walk out the door with my purse. Today I need to get a job. Which iv never had before. So I'm a little nervous on this. The only money I collected was from my grandma on my birthday and a bit of money my mom left for me when she died.

Then it hit me. I look around. I have no clue where I'm going. I look at each sign for Jane's Coffee but obviously I was lost. I stop as I approach a building. It wasn't a coffee shop but a** huge **Library. A little stop for knowledge never hurt.

Before I knew it was walking inside the giant doors. A cool breeze blowed over my face and I gasped at how many bookshelves' there were. I mean, my father had a huge library but he never let me in it. I must've looked pretty amazed because a short blue hair girl walked up to me. "Pretty amazing huh" she said smiling. I shook my head up and down. I was in too much awe to say any thing. The girl laughed. "Hi I'm levy Mcgarden" she said holding out a hand. I went back to reality and shook her hand. "I'm Lucy" I said smiling. She frowns. "Have I seen you before?" she asks as if recalling her memories. Crap. " uhh.. no I just moved here" I said. I hope she doesn't recognize me for my fathers company. She shrugs, "eh what ever" she says as if giving up. "Are you new to this town?" she asks. "Actually yes, I just moved here and I'm hoping to get a job my cousin recommitted" I say. "But I kind of got lost and stumbled here" I say scratching the back of my head embarrassed. She giggled. "Iv lived here since I was 3 so I can show you around if you'd like." She offers. I smile. "That would be great!" I say.

Levy shows me around town and we start talking. We actually have a lot of things in common. "Wait what! Your wright ting a book." She says in shock. "he he ya but its not very good." I say blushing. "I'm sure that's not true. When you finish you better let me be the first to read it Lu-chan." She says grinning. She stops. "Eww Lu-chan I totally forgot I was suppose to show you the place you wanted to get a job at." She says laughing to herself. "Oh ya I totally forgot too. Its called Jane's Coffee." I say. "Woe. My friends and me hang out there all the time. If you work there that'd be great!" she says chirping up. "There probably there right now" she smirks. "Also, where are you going to high school?" she asks walking again. "Um FTA I believe is the name" I say recalling my memory. "LU-CHAN YOUR GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL I GO TO!" she shouts jumping up and down. "That's great!" I say grinning, jumping up and down. I'm quiet relieved to be going to the school tomorrow and actually knowing someone. "Oh, where here" levy says stopping at a little shop. As we walk in a couple of girls wave at levy. Though there's only like one other customer here. "Hey levy" a scarlet haired girl says. "Hi everyone. This is Lucy, Lucy this is Juvia, Erza, and Wendy. She's new and she's going to go to FTA!" Levy squeals. I smile. "Hi" I wave. They all stair at me. Oh no is there food on my lip or something!. Levy was so kind enough to take me to lunch so she would've said by now if something were on my lip! "Something wrong?" I finally ask. "No, its just.. Juvia thinks you look familiar." A blue haired girl says. "No iv never met you before" I say fake laughing. "Gasp! Juvia knows!" I gulp.

**Hey guys I made that longer ^-^ yayyayayyay. Review Follow and favorite. :DDDDDDDDDD**


	3. Hello Natsu

**HII! Im trying to upload everyday or every 2 days because I don't want to be a person who wrights a story and gets expectations from people then never wrights again. I know my story isn't the best and its going a little slow but bear with me.**

"Gasp! Juvia knows!" I gulp.

"You are Juvia's love-rival! You cant have Gray-sama!" Juvia says standing up from her seat. That might have caused a commotion but there's almost no one here.

"Sorry Lucy. Sometimes Juvia sees people and thinks there completion to win over 'Gray-sama" Erza says pulling Juvia down back to her seat.

"Heh, its ok. Don't worry Juvia I promise I wont go after your 'Gray" I say smiling. I'm so relieved she didn't recognize me. That could've ruined everything.

"Anyways she wants to get a job here!" Levy chips.

"Great. Ill go talk to Mira" Erza gets up and walks to the counter.

"Hi Lucy its nice to meet you" Wendy says smiling. She looks nervous.

"I'm Lucy, You look kind of young. Do you go to FTA?" I ask.

"No, I go to CaitShel Middle school" she says smiling. Erza walks back over to us.

"Lucy, Mira says she would be happy to have you work here. You just need to fill in this job application" Erza says handing me some papers.

"Thanks so much!" I say sitting down and filling the papers. When I'm done I walk up to the counter and hand the papers to a white haired girl behind the bar. She skims the papers. After a second later.

"Looks good. I'm Mirajane, by the way, but you can call me Mira." She says smiling and cleaning a cup. She looks back at the paper.

"Um you didn't put your last name here" she says.

"Oh, um.." I say trying to dig for an excuse.

"Its ok. I understand its personal. We all have something to hide." She says smiling and turning around. She gives me a paper of when I need to work and what not. After that I decide to thank everyone and head home. While I walk home I remember Michelle isn't going to be home yet. Hmm I'm not very hungry so I guess I could just take a shower and get ready for school tomorrow. I forgot I still need to unpack. "Aghh!" I let out a grunt.

"Woe is that some distress call or something?" a voice says behind me and I hear laughs. I turn around to see a black/dark blue haired boy laughing and a pink haired boy laughing next to him.

"Oh shut up" I says narrowing my eyes. After there done laughing the pink haired boy looks up at me. We stair at each other's eyes for a moment. We would of gone longer if the Black/dark blue haired boy hadn't interrupted us.

"Hello? What, you guys having a moments or something?!" he shouts stepping between us.

"Um I need to go" I say turning around and begin fast walking away. Ok screw it I'm running. I here a voice behind me screaming for me to wait. Once I'm at my house I shut the door. My heart was pounding. I don't even know why but when I looked at him I felt weird.

"What i-s this?" I say holding my hand to my chest. I run up stairs and burry my face in the sheets. When I open my eyes I feel something warm against me. Wait why do I have something warm in my bed! I turn over to see the pink hair boy from earlier. I scream loud enough to wake him up but I keep my voice down trying not to wake Michelle. My clock reads 3:04.

"Ughhhhhhhhh why did you scream?" the boy says.

"I don't know because I find a stranger in my bed!" I shout!

"Well you dropped these key things, Which I don't know why you would need this many keys anyways, but I chased after you. Once I got to your door I knocked but you didn't open up so I climbed threw your window. I saw you asleep and you look really comfy so I got in the bed. It was so comfy and you were really warm so I fell asleep." He says rubbing his eyes. I blush a little.

"Still doesn't mean you can break into my house!" I say. "I don't even know who you are or what your name is-" I get cut off.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He says holding out a hand. I sigh.

"I'm Lucy" I say shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you luigi~" he says grinning.

"ITS LUCY, PINK HAIR" I remark.

"Its salmon!" he says.

"Just give me the keys and get out!" I say grabbing the keys before he could give them to me.

"fineeee" he says getting out the window.

"See ya later luce" he grins then jumps out the window.

I sigh. "Bye Natsu" I mutter.

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT AND Bad… what ever D: Please review or fallow or favorite or eat a cookie…..**


End file.
